Gold and Wood Tome
by RainbowWhisper
Summary: Follow the story of Elsynia, a Bosmer, who escaped the band of bandits  that was lead by her abusive father, only to find herself in Riftens Thieves Guild. Join her as she struggles to understand why she devours the souls of dragons.
1. Word from Author

**Word from Author **

Welcome, dear reader, to "**Gold and Wood Tome**".

Do not worry, I will soon leave you alone in cosy chair with this tome in your hands. I just peeked over to offer you a hot cup of coffee, or tea if you would prefer, and to give you little introduction.

As you might or might not noticed, this Tome is only one of main five in the collection named "**Heroes of Skyrim**".

All five stories are interlaced, meaning that by any time you might get a glimpse of main character from other story in this one, usually part that was merely mentioned there while are explored in greater depth in here. If you have difficulties phantom what I mean, read first chapter of " _Fire and Ice Tome_", then do the same with first chapter of "_Kiss and Kill Tome_". If you don't feel like reading those, then let me tell you that in first chapter of "_Gold and Wood Tome_" you will also see a glimps of not just one, but two main characters from two other Tomes that will be published in a day or two.

In this story you will follow the life of Bosmer thief-ling Elsynia. I shall not tell more of it in order to not spoil the fun of reading.

I hope that you shall enjoy the time spent gazing into these pages and would like to remind you, that I open-heartedly accept reviews and criticisms and wish that you leave your scribblings behind, telling me of your thoughts. If you are a shy one and do not wish for all see your thoughts, remember that you can always share them with me via PM.

With that said, I leave you to your reading.

_**Post Scrip:**_ For more information regarding the "_Heroes of Skyrim_" Collection cast your eyes upon my profile.


	2. Ch 1: Free like a Bird

**Chapter 1: FREE LIKE A BIRD**

The men and the women sat around camp-fire, distributing the loot cheerfully. Their joyful voices sang limericks . The men laughed deeply; the women giggled lightly. It was a wonderful night here in the Valenwood forest. The caravan that they robbed had many valuables, valuables that were now theirs. The sparkling of coin and precious stones made their souls blissful, and the deliciously seasoned and roasted deer filled their bellies.

However, not all were merry.

Petite female Bosmer, with shoulder-length light-brown hair, shook in the corner of the tent. Her bright-green irises with subtle brown outline were glued to the floor.

"You spared their lives!" Bosmer with long silvery hair shouted at her.

She shivered violently, parted her trembling lips to speak, but sound stuck in her throat.

"How many times do I need to tell you, Elsynia," the man kept howling. "We. Do. Not. Leave. Witnesses!" he punctuated each word.

"Father..." she pleaded. "There were children there..." she weakly said.

"That makes no difference!" he answered darkly. "If anyone, **anyone at all** is left alive we can get caught. They will remember our faces!"

"They were just kids..." her voice broke.

"It is time that I teach you a lesson," the man said, a malevolent smile tugging at the corner of his thin lips.

"What do you mean, father?" she asked with fragile voice.

"Your brother tracked the kids down. They are camping not so far from here." he smirked. "You will go there tonight," he paused, eyeing her carefully before finishing: " ...and you will bring me their hearts."

Elsynia raised her eyes then. She was terrified by the cruelty of this man who is her father.

For years, she desperately struggled to gain his admiration. She stole the most expensive trinkets and laid them at his feet. She waved the most incredible lies and honeyed the bags of coin from peasants and nobles alike. However, no matter how she proved herself to the Bandits Leader, he had no praise for her, no gentle smile, no fatherly embrace... He berated her for every little mistake she did, from when she was only three years old and on. In his eyes, she was a failure.

Usually, when she spared their mark lives, she got whipped until her back bleed as a reward followed with her being tight to a tree -left to others to mock and spat at- without food and just sparse amount of water, for days at a time. Her father said that is good for character building. He told her, he was doing it because he cares for her, and she needs to learn.

She learned to cope, to endure and kept hoping.

Elsynia never killed a conscious living being. She seen nothing wrong in stealing from them, but murdering in cold blood? No. And to kill innocent kids? Double no.

"I shall not..." she said hardly audible.

"What was that?" her father approached her in two long strides.

She remained silent, her eyes quickly turning down.

"Look at me!" he ordered and roughly grab her by the chin, his nails biting painfully in soft skin of her cheek.

"I shall not harm them," she answered a little louder, her lips twitching in fright.

Before she could even attempt to evade, a fist connected with her jaw. The force of impact threw hear head side-way and taste of blood violated her senses as she gingerly touched the sensitive spot with her fingers.

"You will do what I ordered you to do!" the man bellowed. "Do I make myself clear?"

Elsynia did not dare to object. She simply gave a slight nod in agreement.

"Good. Now go and make sure you are back in three hours!" he said with ice-cold voice.

She hurried to leave the tent and cruel father behind.

"Do not dare to return without the hearts!" he yelled after her.

* * *

><p>She did not even cast a glance at still cheering bandits as she hurried over to her bed made of hay. Elsynia grabbed her travelling bag and quickly filled it with little of what she had, and pulled it over her shoulder. She picked up a set of Iron Daggers and strapped them to her tights, darted to the weapon rack and took a simple bow, strapping it to her back.<p>

For the last time, she looked at her father's tent with determination in her eyes. She sighted deeply and darted into the forest.

* * *

><p>Ellsynia went to Silvenar, from there she crept to Arenthia. She stole the supplies she needed and few days later crossed the border of Cyrodiil.<p>

She made a stop in Skingrad and from there made her way over the Imperial Province to Pale Pass, where she crossed the border again and found herself in Skyrim.

Initially, she thought of staying in Cyrodiil, but she thought it to be not far enough from her home and besides; she heard that Skyrim in beautiful and ripped for picking.

* * *

><p>Ellsynia spotted a caravan. She counted a male and a female Altmer <em>-obviously their pockets full with coin-<em> , three males _-not worth pickpocketing-_ and one female _– a decent mark for a thief-_ Nords.

She decided quickly to try to join them, and rob them when they would sleep for her pocket was home only to a starved spider, no glittering coin was left.

She timidly approached them with hand raised high in the air as a sign she is no threat. The Nordic woman with heavy two-handed sword strapped on her back eyed her carefully.

"Good evening travellers," Ellsynia spoke sweetly.

"Good evening to you also," the Nordic woman responded indifferently.

"I have seen you from a distance and I thought that perhaps you would take pity of lone Bosmer and took her amongst your midst..." Ellsynia cast a charming smile.

"Did you now," the Nordic woman gazed at her scrutinazingly.

Ellsynia felt uneasy under the inquisitive stare. She pouted her lips: "Perhaps I was wrong..." she shook her head sadly. "I wish you all peaceful road. I will go my way." She turned around slowly and started to walk away with lowered head. She raised her eyes only enough to catch the eyes of one of the male Nord. As she managed to lock her eyes with his, she smiled seductively to him. "I only hope that no wolf decides to attack me..." she said as she was walking away.

Said Nord, charmed by the Bosmer, turned to the Nord female: " Inghean, would it cost us anything if we let the poor little thing travel with us for a while?"

Ellsynia smiled but wiped it off from her face before she turned around, casting pleading innocent looks, waiting.

Inghean looked at the man looking hopefully at her and shook her head: "Perhaps not; however it is not on me to decide. You should ask Ancano and his daughter if they allow it."

Ancano stepped out of carriage, annoyed that they stopped and even more annoyed at it when he discovered the reason behind it.

He was just about to decline when his daughter called him: "Pápá..."

"What is it Arquen?" he sighted, wondering what his spoiled daughter wishes now.

"Please Pápá, let her join us. I need a maid to care for my dresses and hair," she pushed a honey-gold tress behind her ear.

"Arquen, we cannot..." he wanted to deny her, but as he saw that she will start to sob, he changed his mind. It would at least give him some peace.

Inghead rolled hey eyes and ordered the caravan to move forward while she took guard at the rear.

Ellsynia cheerfully matched the speed of her companions and casually whistled a tune. She heeded no attention to the Nord man whom she charmed into helping her stay, but she was weaving an elaborate plan, of how she will relieve them of their possessions.

* * *

><p>Night did not come fast enough for Elsynia. She did not mind the silent Inghead nor did she mind the lustful stares two of the Nords cast at her; however Ancano and his daughter were getting on her nerve with their arrogant behaviour.<p>

She waited for all to fall asleep, only one of the Nord man stood guard, and she was grateful that it was the one who did not even acknowledge her existence.

She crept towards the strong-box that she spotted in the carriage; she advanced carefully and slowly.

Her nibble fingers did a quick job of the lock, and she almost gasped loudly as she has seen teen Flawless Diamonds. Her eyes sparkled as her hand touched their perfectness.

In next moment, she found herself gagged and being dragged away from the camp. She struggled against the grip without success as a pair of strong hands held her mercilessly.

Elsynia was caught and she could do nothing about it, except pray that she wouldn't lose her life.

Good distance away from the camp they stopped. Her captor un-gagged her and held her at the point of a sword.

"I did not figure you for stupid," Inghean scolded.

"What will you do to me?" Elsynia asked nervously.

"Depends..." Inghean touched her chin and start tapping it as if in deeply in thoughts. "What would you do in my place?" she asked with a smirk.

"I would let me go?" the Bosmer smiled sheepishly.

"Is that so?" the Nord laughed lightly.

Elsynia vigorously nodded.

Inghean looked seriously at the elf: "I do not want to see you anywhere near the caravan, or I will be forced to cut off your fingers." She frowned: "I do not like cutting fingers, so make sure that it wont be required."

Bosmer nodded her understanding and agreement.

"Here," Inghean threw a small coin-purse to the elf. "I have noticed that you don't have much to your name; this should help you."

"Thank you," the elf whispered with eyes wide open in surprise.

"A word of advice, little thief-ling, if I were you, I would start earning my living honestly. Riften's Thieves Guild is said to be falling apart, so I would leave them before the debris hits and buries me," the Nord said.

Elsynia nodded: "Can I go now?" She was eager to be away before the Nord woman changes her mind and cuts her fingers anyhow.

"Of course. Just remember what I said... farewell," Inghead answered and returned to the camp.

Elsynia let out a breath that she didn't knew she was holding. This could have turned worse than it did, and thus she felt lucky.

She wasn't one to tempt Lady Luck needlessly, so she decided that she will obey Inghean and stay away from the caravan.

The mention of Thieves Guild however, peaked at her interest, and she decided to head to Riften and investigate it.


	3. Ch 2: To Riften

**Author's notes:** _ Thank you for a review (I always like getting those), my thanks also to all of you who put it on alert and amongst your favourites._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: TO RIFTEN<strong>

Elsynia did not think twice and headed to Riften straight away.

She was born and raised as a thief and relished in every second of it; in contrary to popular beliefs regarding thieves lust for shiny objects; she did not desire coin and possessions; she was in for the thrill, for that moment when heart almost ceased to beat and breath was baited, for the moment, that decided if her pocked would be filled or she would be forced to run for her life and for moments after it, when her heart would fasten its beat, and breathing resumed to normal as she would sit in some shadowy corned tallying her boodle. It was the game in itself that mattered.

She fancied challenge, more sophisticated the lock was, more she enjoyed bypassing it, harder the man was to cajole, greater the glee at leaving him behind without a coin to his name, more heedful the by-passer was, greater the feeling of accomplishment as she picked his pockets, more vigilant the residents were, greater was the satisfaction of sneaking around their estate under the cower of the night.

Among the bandits who were led by her father, she could easily be recognized as one of most apt thieves, however, it was mostly due to her desire to steal with stealth and not take life away whereas others would simply butcher the mark and loot it of its valuables later, and not really about her actual skill. She knew that she is good; however she also understood that she is far away from being able to announce herself as Master Thief as her skills needed to yet be honed.

* * *

><p>Somewhere on the road Elsynia stumbled upon Dunmer male making camp for the night.<p>

She briefly considered avoiding the man altogether when his raspy voice called to her, and she lost the opportunity.

"Ey, you there!" he called. "Why don't ya come over here where the fire burns. It's a cold night."

She hesitated.

"I won't bite, I promise," he said noticing her hesitation. "Unless you ask me to," he added snickering.

Elsynia approached the Dunmer then, her guard up and ready to defend if needed.

He wasn't hostile and in a little while, she relaxed, sitting by a fire and munching on roasted rabbit that he caught earlier.

He told her, he was a member of local bandits group, and she trusted him, that she was once a member of one also. He was not surprised by it, telling her he knew the instant, he saw her. He extended her invitation to join their band of mischiefs; however, she politely refused, saying that for now she had enough of bandit's life. The Dunmer seemed disappointed by her rejection.

As they lay each on its own improvised bed and sleep almost claimed them, the Dunmer told her he is planning a heist and offered to compensate her for her troubles if she agreed to help. She contemplated for a moment and finally agreed, but she would just land him a hand to repay his hospitality without claiming a share. The Dunmer promptly agreed and smiled sweetly as he realized that he wouldn't have to run away from her with loot since she would simply let him walk. He might share a meal and fire, but sharing fortunes was not his way.

Next evening they stumbled upon a small peaceful village amidst the mountains.

The Dunmer knew his way around well, indicating that the heist was planned beforehand.

Everything went perfectly. They entered the house, lock giving away easily, and it seemed the people living in there are sleeping. When their eyes got used of darkness that surrounded them, his quicker than hers due to him being of Dunmer race, they looked around the room.

The Dunmer saw the item he came to snatch almost instantly, crept towards it and snatched it whiles Elsynia kept guard.

They were just about to exit the house when sound of swift steeps broke the silence, momentarily freezing them. A scream penetrated the night when a woman who came down the stairs saw them.

Elsynia ran out as quick as she could, the Dunmer tailing her in tow. They ran as rapid as the legs could carry them, through the village towards the bridge and over, up to the path leading into the mountains.

The robed woman followed them, screaming on top of her lungs -Thieves!- all the way to the bridge, but then she luckily broke the pursuit and turned around.

A good distance away from village elf finally dared to stop. Their breath was laboured; heartbeat paced as they were keeping low to the ground.

"That was a close one," the Dunmer frowned as he regained his calm.

"Aye," Elsynia laughed, traces of adrenalin still coursing in her blood.

The man scowled at her: "You are weird..."

"Thank you," she laughed even harder. "Say, what's this thing you stole anyhow?"

"Oh... well," he was uneasy: "Just some _worthless_ claw...it belonged to my family once." He was lying through his teeth, hoping she would buy it.

She didn't, but she didn't cared anyhow and let it go: "Well, Arvel, I think it is about right time that we go separate ways," she smiled.

"Are you sure you wouldn't consider joining us?" he tried one last time.

"Perfectly sure," she kept smiling.

"If that is the case..." his eyes turned up towards the Bleak Falls Barrow: "Take care Elsynia and thank you."

She nodded smiling: "Walk in the embrace of Lady Luck."

Elsynia watched Arvel the Swift scurried up the path, then set her own legs into movement, willing to be as far away from the village of Riverwood as possible.

* * *

><p>Elsynia was merrily whistling to herself when she came to the city gates of Whiterun. She planned to stop there for one night and rest her bones in town's Inn before taking carriage to Riften. The guard stopped her, telling her the city is off limits due to dragon attacks. She laughed at it and turned around. The dragons were only a subject of legends and child's stories.<p>

She casually walked by the stone wall that protected the city, pretending to catch butterflies, while, in reality her eyes were seeking for a weak spot that would let her enter the city. It didn't took long for her to find it. There were some more defined gaps between the rocks that would give her leverage while climbing. She carefully looked around to see if anybody is watching before swiftly climbing up and over without anybody seeing her.

She took time to chitchat with few citizens, learning from them who is who and what is what in the town. It was always smart to acquaint with ones surrounding as it helped to seek out marks worth taking advantage from.

She was casually exploring the town and browsed merchant's wares while snatching septims from the buyers at the stalls when she overheard feuding between the Gray-Mane family and clan Battle-Born.

Thorald Gray-Mane which was believed to be a strong supporter of the Stormcloaks, has gone missing. His family believed that he has been abducted by the Battle-Born who supported the Empire. The Battle-Borns insisted that Thorald is dead; however Fralia Gray-Mane did not believe it to be true.

Elsynia was just about to leave for the Inn when Fralia stopped her. The elderly woman pleaded for help, saying that since Elsynia is a newcomer to the town, she might have better chances of gaining any information. Elsynia wanted to refuse, not wishing to involve herself in politics and alike, but the desperate look in Fralias eyes made her reconsider, and she grumpily agreed to at least hear the whole story out.

She followed Fralia to her house when a big, nay, huge male Nord waited for them. Elsynias first instinct was to run when she saw the man wielding his heavy, enormous battle-axe and advance towards her threateningly, however, Fralia calmed her son down.

Elsynia was forced to listen to long lamenting explanation of what had occurred, of their fears and hopes. They told her of their knowledge about imperial missive and asked her if she could try to retrieve it for them. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized that she is being asked to steal, it was definitely first time the honest people would ask her to commit a crime. She has agreed to do it.

Elsynia waited for the night to shroud the town in her soft cloak before she made her move. It was by far easier and quicker than anything she ever did, the missive laying upon the table in one of the bedrooms just invited to be taken. While she was retreating the way she came, her eyes spotted another parchment, this was hidden between a crack in the planks. It piqued her interest -It could be something valuable- and snatch it as a bonus.

She delivered the missive to Fralia and Avulstein, gaining their praises and heartfelt thanks. Thorald indeed yet lived, but was being held captive by the Thalmor at Northwatch Keep.

Avulstein asked Elsynia if she joined him on the rescue mission but this time she declined, claiming she is not a warrior. Avulstein realized she would be more trouble than worth and dint held a grunge. She wished them luck and said goodbyes promising that she would visit them when she is back in town.

Elsynia rented a room at the Inn, had a mug of mead and hot stew for late-night dinner. While she ate, she cast her eyes on the second letter that she found. It was a love letter indication a secret love between Jon Battle-Born and Olfina Gray-Mane. A smile tugged at her lips as she pocketed the letter, saving it in case it would prove to be of use in the future.

When morning broke, she hired a seat on the carriage and left for Riften.

* * *

><p>Elsynia was stopped by a guard stationed by the city gates. He demanded that she pays visitors tax, but she refused it.<p>

"Either you pay or you turn around the way you came," the guard said nonchalantly.

"I was not born today so do not try to convince me that this is not a shakedown," she smirked. "So either you let me in, or I shall find my own way inside."

"That would be ill advised," the guard mocked. "All I would have to do would be informing other guards. You would be jailed in an instant."

"Only if they can catch me before I find your captain and inform him of your little scam," she smiled coldly.

That seemed to get through to the guard, and he decided to let her in.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," she whispered to the tensed up guard and threw him a conspirational wink earning her in return a wide smile from him.

She bumped at Anerin and Majoll the Lionesse as soon as she entered the town. They promptly told her that the town was infested with thieves. Majoll wanted to know what her thoughts are on the matter, and Elsynia simply shrugged, telling the woman that she might just join them herself. Majoll puffed angrily and marched away with Anerin tailing her like a lost puppy. Elsynia almost burst laughing at the sight.

As she tried to venture deeper into the city a nasty looking brute stopped her: "I don't know you. Are you in Riften to cause troubles?"

_"By Divines... why can't they simply leave me be?" _she thought to herself, but decided that being nice would be better course of action than trying to bully people -not that she was any good at it- around on her very first day. "I am just passing by..." she evaded.

"Well I have news for you: there is nothing to see here. I am Maul, and if you cause trouble, I will deal with you," he answered her coldly and went into long explanation about of how he works for Black Briar family who are "in charge" of everything, most of it being dirty business.

"Be careful not to cross the Black Briar family, woman, if you cherish your life. They are closely connected to Thieves Guild, but if you stir their business, you will surely get a visit from Dark Brotherhood," he said warningly.

"Thank you, Maul. I will certainly keep that in mind," she thanked him with sincerity.

"Listen, lass," he warmed a tiny bit as he concluded she isn't so bad: "... if you'll need dirt on anything, I am your man,..." he looked around and after noticing one of Black-Briars pass added: "... but it will cost you."

"Maul," she looked at the man deeply in his eyes and smiled sweetly, :" I dare-say that we will get along just fine. Here, have a mug of mead to celebrate our future... business." She gave him five Septims.

"Thanks, lass," he turned around to go get that mead of his: "...just stay out of trouble."

As annoying it was to be stopped by people as soon as you were in populated place, it was also very useful, for you were able too quickly learn who is who and what is what.

* * *

><p>It was not so easy to find Thieves Guild as she thought. People were reluctant to speak about them, and she wasn't able to get any useful information from them. At one point, she seriously considered wearing a big sign over her head saying -An aspiring thief, wanting to join Thieves Guild,looking for its leader to seal the deal- but she figured that it wouldn't be a smart move and forgo it.<p>

She found herself in quite a dilemma, honestly, as she contemplated how to make her living in this town, the coin that Inghead gave her dwindled. She was used of stealing in order to make her living but this turf was taken, and she doubted the Guild would look kindly upon the possible competition, as petite as it might be. She worried that instead of letting her join, they would rather eliminate her and save themselves some trouble.

She sat on one of the benches, her face carrying what seemed to be permanent scowl as she was waging her options. The answer to her troubles however, offered itself.

Elsynia overheard a woman trying to exert money from one of the citizens. It all clicked together in her head. Instead of stealing, she could perhaps help people living here with their troubles and earn some coin. The best part however, was, that she would earn some trust also and perhaps then; they would be more willing to disclose information regarding the guild.

She formed a plan and carried it out.

First, she helped Shandr, convincing Sapphire to forget his debt, since she was the one who stole his merchandise anyhow. She got into a brawl with Holfgrir Horse-Crusher and earned some coin as she proved him that strong arms can be beaten by quick feet. She stumbled into Maramal, a priest of Mara and decided to donate for his cause just to get him out of Bee and Barb Inn, where he was preaching. She delivered some ice wrath teeth to Marise Aravel, a food merchant. She even searched for fire salts that Balimund, local blacksmith needed and so forth.

Elsynia quickly discovered more or less every person she met needed something. Sadly however, the payment she was receiving for her service wasn't so grand as she would hope.

* * *

><p>Elsynia decided to help the Dunmer Brand-Shei to discover some things about his past. She was already cursing herself for accepting to do this for him.<p>

She hunted some leads around the town and eventually found out that in order to progress her search, she would have to travel all the way to Winterhold and search for the wreck of The Pride of Tal Vos. She suspected that payment will hardly cover the travelling expenses, but as she remembered the sadness in Brand-Sheis eyes as he told her, how he doesn't know practically anything about his parentage... she just had to follow through.

"Divines be damned, " she cursed as she sat down at her usual table in Bee and Barb.

"Stew?" Keerava asked her.

"Yes please." she smiled to the Argonian. "By the way, I will be heading out in the morning," Elsynia answered.

"Your room..." Keerava started.

She knew immediately what this was about. It was essential for Keerava to rent rooms, and she could not afford to have one set aside while not getting paid for it.

"I will probably be away for somewhere around two weeks, I really can't drag everything with me... here are 140 gold coins for that time, and if it will take me longer... well, I will settle the debt when I return," she said.

Keerava immediately felt bad, especially after all the help she got from Elsynia: "No, no... you will not be staying here, and that means that you wont be eating the stew that comes with room... that's five gold coins less per day," she smiled and took only half of the amount.

"Thank you Keerava... I will make it out for you; I promise," she gratefully smiled.

"No worries, no worries... you already did so much for me; it is least I can do," and she scurried of to bring her mead.

Elsynia wasn't looking merrily to what she was about to do, and she hoped that dawn would -at least for once- came later than normally.

'


End file.
